


PISCIFORME

by InaLaufeyson



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drama, Falling In Love, Fish, Fluff, M/M, Sirens
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaLaufeyson/pseuds/InaLaufeyson
Summary: Peter es un tritón que fue capturado voluntariamente por los hombres con el propósito de pedir ayuda pero nunca creyó que la humanidad fuera tan cruel y lo lastimara, no solo a él sino también a sus hermanos, de las peores formas. La muerte es su único destino hasta que los ojos oscuros y cálidos del hombre que buscaba, aparecen.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	PISCIFORME

Era su día libre y el timbre sonó. Tony no estaba esperando a alguien y por la expresión de su asistente, quedaba claro que era un indeseado.

Tony se acomodó las pantuflas mientras le pedía a su asistente que siguiera en su trabajo, que él atendería la puerta.

—Y aquí está el hombre que busco, ¡Tony! —con brazos extendidos y una energía casi desbordante, Justin Hammer entraba casi triunfante a su living. —Eres difícil de tenerte a solas, eh.

Tony supo que se refería a la presencia de su asistente y sin poder evitarlo, le pidió a Pepper Potts que se tomara esa mañana libre y que más tarde terminarían el trabajo.

—Con permiso —Pepper se despidió de inmediato.

Justin tomó asiento sin invitación, mirando alrededor como un niño de 5 años pero uno muy criticón. Siempre vestía pulcramente y trataba a la gente con respeto para aparentar ser la mejor persona. Y para muchos lo era.

—¿Debería suponer que ustedes –Pepper y tú– tienen algo serio? —Tony rodó los ojos ante tal pregunta, sentándose hasta casi tumbarse en el sillón —.Mira, solo te quitaré unos minutos de tu tiempo.

—Ya van dos minutos, es mejor que te apresures —Tony lo miró con una sonrisa casi tan muerta como molesta.

Justin sonrió divertido, fisgoneando en su bolso hasta que sacó unos papeles y un archivador. Tony suspiró resignado al darle ese tiempo que Justin Hammer estuvo rogando. Se las había ingeniado muy bien en negárselo por un mes, y Justin siempre se rendía a las dos semanas pero ahora que fuera un mes solo podía significar que tal vez sí tenía algo interesante que decir. Eso esperaba o, Tony estaba seguro, levantaría una orden de alejamiento con Justin.

No se llevaban bien, al menos Tony lo había intentado pero Justin era un hombre hipócrita, tratando a todos como basura y acreditándose el trabajo para él solo, desprestigiando a grandes ingenieros, y por esa razón, muchos como Tony odiaban al verdadero Justin Hammer.

Y como Tony se la pasaba ignorándolo, Justin no perdía el tiempo de hablar mierda de _Industrias Stark_ , y por eso, un día Tony lo ridiculizó ante millones de expectante de la cadena de la BBC. Desde ese día, Justin ha sido un poco más ingenioso a la hora de atacar o hablar mal de alguien.

—Tengo algo maravilloso e irreal que mostrarte, Tony. El mundo cree que es una fantasía, un mito, poetas las usaron como musas, civilizaciones antiguas las tallaban en piedras, los dioses las llamaron hijas, los navegantes las vieron presagiando sus muertes o encantándolos pero… nadie cree en ellas…

—Justin, es mejor que lo resumas más rápido porque los _pocos minutos_ se acercan —canturreó, mirando su reloj —. Y hasta ahora no entiendo lo que balbuceas.

—¡Sirenas! Tony. Vamos, hombre, ¿acaso no es algo maravilloso?

Tony se talló los ojos decepcionado de haberle dado un poquito de su tiempo a Justin. No podía creer que había estado como loco por un mes por unas sirenas, sin duda su _enemigo_ estaba enloqueciendo.

—¿Quieres que llame un doctor? —Tony tomó su muñeca donde posaba su reloj, aunque también trabajaba como un teléfono celular con hologramas incluido. No estaban en el mercado ya que era su reciente invento —. Porque no pienso unirme a tu secta de adorar sirenas.

—No, no, Tony no lo digas así, por dios. Sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias pero no vengo a hacerme la burla, las sirenas existen. No, no, no me mires así, por eso quiero mostrártelo.

—Digamos que me muestras a la _sirena_ que tienes, ¿luego qué?

—Pues que trabajemos junt… hey Tony, ¿a dónde vas?

—Por un poco de bebida, ¿quieres uno? Y si quieres podemos ver algunas películas **realistas**. Y dejemos de lado el trabajar junt-

—No cr-

—Justin, que sea la última vez que me interrumpes.

—Lo siento.

—Decía; dejemos de lado el trabajar juntos, no va a pasar, no se hará realidad, deja de insistir con cuentos de niños.

—¿Ya puedo hablar? —Tony rodó los ojos tomando un poco de su bebida —Sólo déjame mostrarte, míralo con tus propios ojos.

—Está bien. —Tony camina otra vez hacia el sillón y se sienta cruzando sus pies y extendiendo una mano en la superficie del sillón sin dejar su bebida en la mesita—. Veo a la sirena y digamos que es real, ¿qué esperas que haga con ella?

—Así me gusta, Tony. Siempre viendo el futuro, por eso necesitamos trabajar. ¿Acaso no te interesaría estudiar a una sirena, saber cómo funciona su cuerpo, si realmente viene del hombre, si tienen algo mágico?

—En serio, Justin, no puedo tomarte en serio —se echó a reír y esta vez puso su bebida en la mesa —hombre, tienes que decirme qué estás metiéndote, ¿LSD?

Justin se pone de pie para mostrarle los papeles que llevaba consigo.

—Tony, realmente te necesito, sólo míralo.

—Con una condición. —Ignoró los papeles.

—Claro, lo que desees.

—Iré contigo a ver tu… _sirena_. Pero, respeta mi decisión, y por favor, desde ahora no vuelvas a buscarme para trabajar juntos, realmente esto no es lo mío. Puedo trabajar con animales menos contigo, me es difícil.

Justin casi salta en su lugar de alegría, había logrado que Tony aceptara ver a la sirena y estaba seguro que aceptaría el trabajar juntos ya que nadie ve una sirena, y quien lo podía ver no podía dejarlo ir fácilmente. Puso los papeles en la mesita para que Tony las estudiara luego.

Sin importar que los medios los acecharan, ambos viajaron ese mismo instante al campo de trabajo de Justin, _Industrias Hammer_ , un formidable edificio rodeado de campos de trabajo en todas las áreas. Para reconocer al dueño de esa empresa, era bastante fácil al ver las hermosas decoraciones florales y la abundante comida. Justin era amante de la comida.

—Lo atrapé en un viaje por las costas pacíficas de Perú, no fue nada fácil —Justin no había dejado de hablar y Tony le ponía atención para su sorpresa. —Al principio creí que estaba soñando, es una belleza, casi hipnotizante. Sin mis hombres, esa criatura me habría asesinado.

Llegaron a una parte del edificio bien resguardada y ahí entrando por unas puertas, Tony divisó a gente concentrándose en su trabajo, ni siquiera notaron en su presencia hasta que Hammer lo llamó y todos levantaron miradas y se sorprendieron de ver a Tony Stark, lo miraban como a un salvador. Era obvio que Justin los estaba torturando con el trabajo.

—Bienvenido, Sr. Stark —muchos se acercaron a saludarlo, y luego siguieron en su trabajo por órdenes de Justin.

—Tenemos biólogos, científicos, y otros estudiando cada detalle de la sirena.

—Justin, si no te importa, ya quiero ver a la sirena, no nací para escucharte todo el día —Tony le regaló otra sonrisa fingida.

Justin dejó pasar la actitud de Tony, no era como si fuera la primera vez pero a pesar de no ser amigos, para Justin, Tony era su modelo a seguir. Y estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo para poder aprender más de él teniéndolo cerca. Abrió las puertas de otros tres cuartos hasta llegar a una particularmente grande. Y ahí estaba: la sirena de Justin.

Al principio, la habitación era casi oscura, hasta que las luces se prendieron mostrando al medio un enorme tanque transparente del cual se inclinaba una escalera. Parecía una piscina para los trabajadores pero una muy sucia por las algas que forraban todo el suelo, otras algas eran grandes, como un árbol sumergido en las aguas en el que detrás se movía una criatura, escondiéndose de ellos. Tony no solo vio el estanque sino también cómo estaba equipado todo el cuarto; había grandes mangueras que conectaban al estanque para cambiar el agua, pensó Tony, como también había una gran mesa donde posaban extraños objetos, algunos pudo reconocerlos como grilletes, navajas, un bastón retráctil eléctrico, y algunos maletines, dando la apariencia de una mesa de tortura.

—Le gusta esconderse entre las algas —dijo Justin —y no nos acercamos mucho porque intenta matar a quien lo atrapa.

—¿Y no ha matado a nadie, aún? —Aunque Justin lo negara, Tony no confiaba en él.

—Lo haré salir para que lo veas.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras hasta la boca del estanque. Debía medir unos tres metros de diámetro. Tony se cruzó de brazos, viendo cómo Justin tomaba una especie de palo largo que tenía una punta roja y fue demasiado tarde para detenerlo cuando Justin lo sumergió y ya abajo la criatura se sacudiera de dolor ante el contacto.

—No pongas esa cara, Tony. No lo estoy electrocutando de verdad, son solo 50 voltios artificiales, si fuera real, nuestra sirena se freiría.

Tony tenía miles de palabras para reprocharle pero se calló al ver a la sirena subir hasta la superficie.

—No puede ser —dijo Tony al verlo. No era una sirena, era un tritón, un chico bastante joven que los miraba con miedo como esperando saber qué harían ahora con él. A Tony s

Como ninguno de los humanos hacía nada, la sirena lanzó un extraño sonido, como un gato, mostrando sus dientes y seguido lanzarles algas. Lo último que Tony pudo admirar fue cómo el chico volvía al fondo mostrando una hermosa cola irreal. Su cola no era como el de las sirenas pintadas en las películas, la cola del tritón era como un vestido con finos pliegues como velos.

—Te dije que existían —Justin estaba feliz de ver a Tony casi embobado.

La sirena entonces se volvió a sumergir en el fondo intentando enrollarse y taparse con las algas de ahí. Tony no tuvo mucho tiempo para poder verlo mejor y tampoco quiso hacerlo ya que Justin tendría que descargar 50 voltios para que saliera y no podía hacerle eso.

—¿Y qué dices, Tony? ¿Socios? —Justin le tendió la mano derecha de manera firme.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga?

—No, Tony, qué es lo que vamos a hacer los dos. Recuerda que trabajaremos juntos. Y pues, nosotros ya descubrimos su edad, su ADN, y buscamos una cura a través de su sangre. No hallamos el logaritmo correcto. Intentamos de todo. —Al ver a Tony casi impaciente, Justin tuvo que soltar el secreto arriesgándose a que Tony no aceptara al final trabajar juntos —Esa sirena no se enferma, Tony. Le inyectamos enfermedades y su cuerpo simplemente las rechaza. Hay algo en su sangre que puede salvar a millones de personas, hay gente muriendo con cáncer, VIH, y un sinfín de enfermedades, su sangre es la adecuada, es la madre de la vida.

—¿Por qué no se lo has mostrado a otros? Es obvio que la gente que trabaja contigo no abre la boca — _los amenazas_.

—No creo que a la gente le guste ver una sirena sin tomarse una foto, tampoco quiero rebajarme a ser un representante de circo y si descubren que estamos hallando una cura van a presionarnos.

—Y quieres hacerlo lento, que los resultados salgan y si no salen que todo se quede ahí.

—¡Exacto! Ves, por eso te necesito.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—¿La sirena? Es una criatura salvaje, Tony. No podemos encariñarnos con eso —dijo casi en burla.

—Me refería a todo el trabajo, creí que tenía nombre —dijo Tony con burla. Miró otra vez al fondo del estanque y ya sabiendo la crueldad con la que trabajaban, Tony aceptó solo para salvarlo. —Bien, socios.

Justin alargó la mano pero Tony pasó de ello. Saliendo de _Industrias Hammer_ a pasos largos, para llegar a casa y leer todos esos informes que Justin los dejó en su mesa. No importaba ya qué excusa daría a los medios pero sin duda no negaría que estaban trabajando juntos.

Leyó todo el informe, con fotos incluidas. El avance de los científicos de Justin habían logrado obtener datos tal vez no importantes para Justin como la edad del tritón. A pesar de parecer de unos 18 años, el tritón tenía aproximadamente 80 años. En las fotografías se mostraba mejor su rostro, su cola azul con extraños puntos y líneas verdes brillantes que se unían tan bien a su torso, unas pequeñas aletas delicadas en sus codos y sus manos con membranas casi tocando sus uñas, hasta ellas eran azules. Tony volvió a ver la cola del tritón, no era una simple cola, ¿por qué? Todas las sirenas, a su conocer, tenían colas cóncavas o escotadas pero solo uno, no. Tal vez porque al fin tenían una sirena real.

—Tiene cola de velo, señor —habló JARVIS, la inteligencia artificial que había creado.

Efectivamente, tenía la cola del pez de cola de velo que Jarvis proyectó a la vista de Tony. Aunque la diferencia era el color, el tritón tenía la cola azul, sus escamas eran azules y en algunas partes eran verdes. 

Y lo importante, eran los pequeños orificios que tenía en la frente, casi cerca de la maraña de cabellos. Según los informes, el tritón los usaba para respirar mejor bajo el agua siendo la nariz su mejor amiga para la superficie de la tierra.

Su fuerza no era sorprendente, era humana, y el haber intentado ahogar a dos trabajadores había dejado en claro que era salvaje. Ninguna muerte, ni daños graves más que arañazos que no provocaban ninguna infección.

Y así los informes terminaban, sin darle ninguna satisfacción a Tony. Sin mencionar que esos informes no estaban completos por lo que Justin le había mencionado del inhumano experimento al inyectarle enfermedades crónicas para asegurarse de su inmunidad. Su ADN era el mismo que el de los humanos por lo que la curiosidad estaba ahí de por qué entonces era inmune a las enfermedades. Al menos estaba a favor de Justin en darle a la humanidad una salvación aunque Tony se aseguraría que fuera para todos y no permitiría que Justin se convirtiera en un dios por eso.

Así que mandó un equipo de música al campo de trabajo, también mandó su propio escritorio y sus propias herramientas de trabajo, sin dejar de lado a Jarvis que sería su único asistente, sin aceptar la ayuda de nadie a su alrededor.

—Teníamos un trato, Tony: trabajar juntos.

—Seamos honestos, Justin. Ni tú ni yo somos biólogos marinos, no tenemos experiencia en medicina humana, y tampoco somos buenos pescadores. Ah y tampoco somos amigos. No me agradas y yo tampoco a ti. Pero si de algo sabemos y todo el mundo lo sabe es que somos rivales. Así que déjame hacer mi trabajo, solo. Y si descubro algo, serás el primero en saberlo.

—No puedo permitirlo. Además exiges como tu campo de trabajo el cuarto donde está la sirena.

—Tritón.

—¿Qué?

—Si vamos a jugar a ser científicos marinos, al menos usemos el término correcto. Es un tritón. Y me gustaría que vuelvas a negarme algo, porque estoy dispuesto a tomar mis cosas antes de acomodarme, y romper el _trato_.

Justin aceptó las condiciones de Tony a regañadientes, maldiciendo en voz baja sin importarle que Tony escuchara.

—Ah, también quiero que despidas a un par de tus científicos.

Así es como Tony tuvo el privilegio de trabajar cerca del tritón, a modo de ganarse su confianza o tal vez a modo de estudiarlo mejor de cerca. Justin, al creer que entendía las intenciones de Tony, le dijo que _el tritón_ no hablaba y cuando intentaron enseñarles lo único que emitía eran ruidos ensordecedores.

—Y lo dormimos porque necesitábamos una muestra de sangre, la que pediste —dijo Justin cuando Tony se acercó al estanque y la criatura estaba escondida entre las algas, sin moverse.

Tony era un ingeniero eléctrico, su dinero provenía de la industria de sus productos, armas en su mayoría. Y saber algo de la vida acuática estaba lejos de él por lo que una vez solo en ese enorme cuarto, caminó hacia el estanque en el que pudo ver apenas la cabellera del tritón y se juró que lo sacaría rápidamente de ahí.

—Lo siento, no creí que por unas gotas de sangre fueran a lastimarte hasta dormirte.

Tomó la muestra de la sangre del tritón y una muestra de sangre del virus del VIH para empezar con su trabajo.


End file.
